


Secretly Love

by WrathoftheStag (Mwuahna)



Series: Their Life in France [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Back Seat, Car Sex, Dirty Talk!Hannibal, Domestic Fluff, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal Ties Will Up, Idiots in Love, Idiots in lust, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Will Loves Hannibal, briefly, it's all good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwuahna/pseuds/WrathoftheStag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Driving home from Paris, Will and Hannibal share things they secretly love which leads to "other" things they love. Some domestic fluff with a dash of smut and Hannibal dishing out some dirty talk.  Just a smidgen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secretly Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chronicopheliac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicopheliac/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Chronicopheliac! Enjoy your birthday flut (that's fluffy smut.) :D

Their rainy drive in from Paris had been a long one, and Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham excitedly chatted about their trip while the newest member of the Lecter-Graham-Bustamante-York clan dozed in a small Maison Michel hat box in the back seat. Will turned to look at her, every kilometer or so. 

About 45 minutes later, the rain stopped and the skies had opened themselves up allowing the warm sunshine to pour in. Hannibal rolled down the window slightly and asked, “Are you hungry, Will?” 

“Maybe in about an hour?” 

“Perfect. There is an outdoor café along a vineyard that is delightful.” 

“It seems as if that would be common occurrence out here,” Will said as he smiled and looked out the window. 

Simone twitched in her sleep, deep in the grips of a nightmare. Will shushed, reached back and stroked her head lightly, “Shhh, little peanut. Bad nightmare, huh? I know what that feels like.” 

Hannibal placed his hand on Will’s knee. 

“I hope you’ll continue to wear the beret I bought for you,” Will said smiling.

“I wore it once to be polite, Mongoose.”

“No, you wore it because you love me,” Will quickly corrected.

“Yes, because I love you,” Hannibal said warmly.

“Mmm...I could go for a rose cream macaron right about now but they’re all gone,” he said as he looked at the box Valerie had given them on their departure from Hôtel Le Fouquet, “Pistachio or raspberry?” Will asked as he gently shook the box.

“To be honest, Will, if I never see another macaron I will not be upset,” Hannibal laughed as he turned a sharp curve.

“What do you think, Simone?” The puppy yawned once, looked at Will with curiosity, and then fell back asleep. Will laughed and said, “She’s adorable. Encephalitis is going to be so excited to have a puppy in the house.”

“Yes, Will,” Hannibal replied flatly, “I am sure she will be thrilled.”

Will’s laughter subsided, and he took in the view that sped by as they rolled through the French countryside. He then began to absentmindedly hum a song.

“What is that song, Will? It sounds vaguely familiar,” Hannibal asked.

Will smirked, “You mean this?” And he began to sing, “I saw you on the dance floor, and I knew what you were there for…”

“Oh my,” Hannibal said with a horrified look on his face -- the kind of facial expression one may give upon stepping on a pile of dog poop, “What is that?”

“What? You aren’t familiar with the smash hit ‘Fight Me, You Attractive Stranger?’ It’s the latest song by Selfie Gordon,” Will said waggling his eyebrows.

Hannibal groaned, “I most certainly am not -- thank goodness -- but I am filled with questions.”

Will smiled, “I’m listening.”

“Is Selfie this person’s name? Why is the title so idiotic? And furthermore, why do you know that -- for lack of a better word -- song? Is that why it sounds somewhat familiar?” The last question was asked with a definite scowl on Hannibal’s face. 

Will grinned, “It was playing at that café we stopped in before we left Paris, that’s why it’s ringing a bell. Yes, Selfie is her name and all the kids love her and that damn song. It’s a total earworm, I’d say.”

“Earworm? More like auditory assault,” Hannibal retorted.

“Oh, it’s fine. Catchy even,” Will said as he continued to sing, “I wanna hurt you (so good), I wanna hurt you (so good),” and then he added some dance moves and continued, “So come on and fight me, you attractive stranger. Come on and fight meeee.”

Hannibal looked over to Will with the haughtiest of expressions, as Will added another, “Come on and fight me,” then did an exaggerated arm flourish/pop lock combination which caused Hannibal to crack his facade and laugh. 

“Oh no, Mongoose. You _really_ should not be doing that,” Hannibal laughed and shook his head.

“What can I say? I have a weakness for terrible pop songs sung by talentless pretty people,” Will replied with a shrug.

They drove past a sign which let them know their town was 212 kilometers away.

“I wish you would have made me privy to that particular secret earlier. Perhaps then I would have said, ‘Well, he has such a beautiful face but his taste in music? Horrific.’ and I would have moved on.”

“Hey, now.” Will said as he gently poked Hannibal in the shoulder. “As if you don’t have things you secretly love that I don’t know about. Lucky for you, I am not as judgy.”

Hannibal gave Will a most exquisite side eye and said, “Yes, William. Thank goodness you are not ‘judgy.’”

They both laughed, and Simone let out a tiny bark.

“Hmm…let me see now, things I secretly love. Well, there was you for about four years,” Hannibal said quite seriously.

“I don’t think that was all that secret,” Will responded smugly as he folded his arms in front of him.

“And yet somehow, _mylimasis_ , you were blind to the fact,” Hannibal sassed.

“Point taken,” Will said as he put the box of macaron away under his seat.

“Oh, I have thought of one,” Hannibal said, “I really enjoy chocolate chip cookies.”

Will snorted, “What? Ones made with fancy Mexican vanilla, the bitterest of dark chocolates, and magical artisanal flour grown on a hydroponic cloud?”

Hannibal stayed silent for a moment gripping the steering wheel, then finally said, “The variety with the elves on the packaging.”

“Now we’re talking! Good, what else?” Will said, glancing back toward Simone once more.

“Occasionally, I like watching Korean soap operas,” Hannibal admitted, looking at the road and not at Will. “Quid pro quo, Will.”

“Fine...I love all the wine we drink, and sometimes prefer it to whiskey.” Will said it as though he had just betrayed a most trusted friend.

Hannibal smiled, “I am enjoying this, Will. More?”

And so they exchanged a few more confessions; some embarrassing, some obvious, some just odd...

“I like when our food is flambéed.” 

“There are times when I feel that Dante may be overrated.”

“I love it when you kiss my toes.”

“Occasionally, I [prank call](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6024883/chapters/16870585) Alana.”

“I’ve always wanted to make out with you in a car, and am surprised we haven’t yet.”

This one intrigued Hannibal the most, and caused him to swerve slightly on the road. He then glanced at Will quickly before pulling over onto a small off road.

“What are you doing?” Will asked as Hannibal put the car in park.

“Well, there is no reason you should be left wanting, Will. If you’d like to ‘make out’ with me in our car, I am certainly amenable to that.”

Will smiled, “Right here?” And then looked around, “Right now?”

Hannibal didn’t say a word, but merely smiled at Will and tilted his head slightly.

“Perhaps we should move to the back seat,” Hannibal added and then bit his bottom lip while looking at Will’s mouth.

“Sure,” Will said eagerly unbuckling his seatbelt, and then he remembered Simone was asleep in the backseat. Hannibal already knowing what Will was thinking harrumphed loudly.

“Oh, Simone...” Will said with a tinge of disappointment in his voice.

“Why don’t we just deposit her onto the front seat? She’s been fine all this time, Will. What difference will it make to be in the front for a few minutes.”

“A few minutes?” Will frowned. 

“Or more,” Hannibal said with a wink.

“But, it’ll be strange making out with her sitting in the front seat.”

Hannibal sighed, “Will, we are practically naked most of the time in our home. Encephalitis has witnessed us doing things that would make even the most libertine of libertines blush. This little one is fast asleep.”

“I don’t know,” Will said.

Hannibal leaned over and cupped Will’s crotch then licked into his ear and said, “Yes, you do.”

Will nodded and then jumped out of the car. He opened the back door, gingerly picked up the hat box, and said quietly, “Into the front seat with you, young lady.”

Hannibal smiled and elegantly opened the door and slid into the back seat, waiting for Will to get Simone settled in.

Will got in the back and for a moment, both Hannibal and Will sat awkwardly in silence, not quite sure who should make the first move. Hannibal looked around the car, and exhaled quietly. Will goofily stretched his arm out and put it around Hannibal. They both looked at each other and began to laugh. 

Will said, “What is going on?” and was about to say something else, when Hannibal was suddenly on him, quick and frantic, his mouth open and hot, tongue exploring before Will could even register all that was occurring. And then, it stopped being goofy or awkward, and Will remembered why he wanted to make out with Hannibal in the car: because Hannibal was fucking hot as hell, and was his. All his.

Will made quick work of Hannibal’s belt and unzipped the pants, as he dragged Hannibal on top of him. He slid onto his back, kissing Hannibal the entire time. Hannibal took the belt from Will and lifted Will’s arms above his head. With the belt he bound Will’s hands together, wrapping the other end of the belt around the vehicle clothing hook above him. 

Hannibal then straddled Will, bending over him. He slowly unbuttoned Will’s shirt, and leaned in to lick down Will’s chest, causing Will to reflexively curve into Hannibal. The dampness between them growing as their breaths became more ragged.

Hannibal then, looking around once more to make sure they were still alone, unbuckled Will’s pants and slid them down to his ankles, and then removed them completely. Hannibal pushed his pants down far enough to expose himself and began to grind against Will.

“God, you feel good,” Will groaned. “More...I need more.”

“Of course, this isn’t one of those secret things you love, is it? No, it is not,” Hannibal purred as he began to jack Will off.

Hannibal continued, “I know how much you love it when I touch you...when I fuck you, and make you come with my name on your lips.” And all Will could do was nod, and arch into Hannibal some more.

Hannibal licked his palm and then took both his cock and Will’s into his hand and began to stroke them together at a painfully languid pace, knowing full well this would further excite and frustrate Will.

"And you love it when I have you taste me, don't you, Will?" Hannibal leaned down and gave Will a torturously slow and wet kiss. 

“I really need to come,” Will moaned into Hannibal’s mouth.

“So needy, _mylimasis_ ,” Hannibal teased and he began to quicken his stroking pace, “So needy and full of want.” Will wrapped his legs around Hannibal’s, still without use of his hands, and ground up into Hannibal the best he could. “You die and die, a most exquisite petite death…and keep begging for more. And it excites you to know you are only one who can fuck me.”

“Yes,” Will whispered as Hannibal continued to stroke them, smearing their precome against both of their cocks. The belt buckle banged against the car window.

Then Hannibal’s breathing began to hitch and stutter out of time, just as quickly as Will’s, and he hissed, "And your divine cock is mine, _mylimasis_ , all mine." Will could feel Hannibal’s strong thighs tightening under his legs, as his orgasm floated just beneath the surface. All at once, Hannibal released and came over his hand and Will’s cock, causing Will to buck once and follow with his own release. Hannibal stroked him through it, until Will went slack underneath him.

Hannibal smiled and leaned down to kiss him softly, while Will sighed, boneless and thankful.

“Does this count as making out, or was this just straight up hot sex?” Will asked, eyes closed.

“Why not both?” Hannibal replied and continued kissing Will.

**+++**

They resumed their drive home, Will and Hannibal both humming "Fight Me, You Attractive Stranger." Each one with a smile plastered onto their face. Then Hannibal’s expression slowly changed to one of being deep in thought.

Will looked at Hannibal with concern, “What? What is it, love?”

Hannibal sighed, and then said, “I realized I have one more secret thing.”

“Oh?”

“As ridiculous and outlandish as it was, I’ve always been somewhat envious that _I_ didn’t think about putting someone inside a horse.”

Will’s laughter was so loud, it woke Simone with a startle.

“All right. There, there,” Will said smiling widely, patting Hannibal on the knee. "I think it's time we head to that café. I could go for a glass of Malbec right about now."

**Author's Note:**

> This of course, was based on Chronicopheliac's Five Word Prompt, "Fight me, you attractive stranger" which was quite a stretch, but I got the prompt in there. *HIGH FIVES*


End file.
